Slytherin's First
by dramoine98
Summary: Elizabeth Potter has always been a good witch...or so she thought. This story follows what happens when the daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter , turns out to be a Slytherin.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (obviously)

Constructive criticism is welcome, please review!(:

If there was one thing Elisabeth Potter knew, it was that the house of Slytherin harbored pure blooded witches and wizards that almost always went bad. So imagine her surprise when upon putting the sorting hat on, it shouted the word "Slytherin." The room went silent, and everyone froze in shock. The daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter, a Slytherin!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shock and unease rushed through me. My first thought; it must be a mistake. My second? What will my parents say? I had to be the only Weasley that had ever gotten thrown into the house of Slytherin. As quickly as the silence had spread, whispers began to spread as well.

"What a disgrace."

"I wonder if she realized that she's just ended an unspoken tradition."

Slowly, I made my way towards the Slytherin table. No one made room to welcome me, or congratulate me. I was a blood traitor in enemy territory. I held my head high, and returned the cold stares I received. Soon, all eyes returned to the Sorting hat. All except one. The eyes of Draco Malfoy. Now I know what you're thinking; shouldn't Malfoy be, dead, or in prison by now? Well he's not, but for the record, I am speaking of his son. A spitting image of his father, Draco possessed the same pale skin, blonde hair and gray eyes. He would've been quite a catch, if he had a better personality. His gaze didn't waver, until Professor McGonagall stood to give a speech. As she spoke, no one dared utter a word. Being that she was rather old, had cat-like eyes, and a rather strict air about her. It wasn't until she was finished giving a "welcome back" speech that anyone dared to eat. Chatter filled the table, and from the pointing fingers, evil stares, and sneers, it was clear that it was all about me.

"Wasn't her mother a mudblood?"

"She might as well have been, being a Weasley and all."

"Look at her," an older boy with rotten teeth began." So sure of herself, just because Potter is her daddy." As he said it, he spat "Potter" out as if it was some kind of disease.

"Wait until our parents hear about this." An older girl exclaimed.

"I reckon half your parents are in Azkaban." I bit my tongue, not believing the words that escaped my mouth. The table grew quiet. It was Rotten Teeth who spoke first." And I reckon," his voice was filled with hatred "your going to have a downright miserable year."

"Is that so?" I replied, evenly although I was shaking on the inside.

"It is." The words came from Malfoy, who up until this moment had been silent. "If you know what's good for you, you'll have gone before the day's end." I wondered if they knew that this was exactly what I was planning to do just moments before." Only in your dreams." I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. H e looked down momentarily, as if there was nothing he would agree with more. I finished my plate, and stood to go to the Gryffindor table. As I approached, their expressions seemed to tell me I wasn't welcome.

"What's a Slytherin doing over here?" a girl said.

"Bloody way to start your first year, huh?" My brother Sirius greeted me in an effort to make me smile.

"The sorting hat must've been mad to put you in Slytherin with those pricks." Albus Withington said.

"They're not bothering you are they?" Avery Jones asked, looking as if he was ready to sock them before even receiving an answer.

"No." Even as I said it, I knew I wasn't convincing anyone. Before I knew what was happening, Sirius, Avery, Albus, and my cousin, Merlin Weasley, were on their way to the Slytherin table.

"Guys come back!" I shouted, not wanting to cause any trouble. If they heard me they didn't listen. Within seconds there was a big commotion and big sparks.

"Detention!" A loud, yet soft voice shouted." The whole lot of you." A young blonde dictated.

With that, McGonagall dismissed the tables to their common rooms. I followed the Slytherin first years at least 3 yards behind. This turned out to be a good plan, at least until the stairs shifted. Shocked, I was thrown on the wrong path.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

By the time I had found the Slytherin Common Room, I was tired and angry. It didn't help that I had not yet heard the password. _Well, if I knock_, I thought, _I will surrender what little pride I have left_. And so, I did the only reasonable thing left to do in this situation; sat against the wall. _Someone has to come out sooner or later_, I reasoned. I sat for what seemed like hours staring at the unbelievably high ceilings. The door creaked open, and who came out? None other then Draco Malfoy.

"Well if it isn't Elizabeth Potter" He wore a big sneer. "To afraid to come in after all the trouble you caused this evening?"

I scoffed, and stood. "I didn't know the password."

"So why didn't you knock?"

I said nothing, but began to walk past him in an effort to get in. He blocked the entrance.

"I asked you a question Potter."

I reached for my wand without thinking.

"I wonder what your parents will say. Their only daughter, a Slytherin." He chuckled coldly." They'll probably disown you." His gray eyes were piercing mine, daring me to break the rules. In defeat, I put my wand away and pushed hard past him. Tears stung my eyes, but I didn't dare let them fall. What hurts the most? The fact that his words were true.


End file.
